Minoru Kokubunji
'Minoru Kokubunji '''is a supporting character in the anime/manga series ''Chobits. He is a wealthy, twelve-year old genius, whose specialises in Persocoms, and an acquaintance of Hideki Motosuwa, whom he frequently turns to whenever he needs help. He has several Persocoms who work in his mansion, the most notable being Yuzuki, whom he modelled after his deceased sister. He is voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Mona Marshall in the English version of the anime. Appearance Minoru is of average height for his age, with long-ish black hair that stops above his dark-grey eyes. Personality For the most part, Minoru is a very reserved and soft-spoken boy who surrounds himself with his work, but is always honoured to assist with his friends when needed. On a custom Persocom bulletin boards Minoru's screen name is known as "M", where he is considered one of the leading experts in the field of Persocom development. He seems to be well-aware of his status as a prodigy; when Hideki expresses surprise upon first meeting him, Minoru's first thought is that he was expecting someone older. Alongside Shinbo, he serves as one of Hideki's guides to persocoms alongside Shinbo, though he usually takes care of the more advanced parts. Initially, Minoru sees Persocoms merely as objects and strives to have a professional relationship with them; he warns Hideki not to fall in love with Chii, no matter how pretty or cute she may be, saying that it can only end badly. He also initially created Yuzuki as a replacement for his dead older sister, Kaede, making her look as similar to her as possible and going so far as to put data about her sister within her, to make the two as alike as he possibly can. Although Minoru is known for being calm and collected, his attitude completely changes when Yuzuki is present or is in danger. He is very protective of Yuzuki and is prone to outbursts whenever she is in trouble. For example, Yuzuki is aware that she is programmed to behave similarly to that of his older sister, and is shown comparing herself or referring herself (more than on one occasion) as "Kaede's replacement". Shocked, Minorou comforts Yuzuki stating all is true but one thing, she is not Kaede's replacement, and no one could ever be, but rather someone who he cherishes very deeply. Trivia *His Japanese voice actress, Houko Kuwashima is best known for voicing as Sango from InuYasha series, Satsuki Yatōji from X'', Fuyuki Hinata from ''Sgt. Frog, Nene Amano and Cutemon from Digimon Fusion. *His English voice actress, Mona Marshall is best known for voicing as Toboe from Wolf's Rain, Izzy Izumi from Digimon Adventure series, Terriermon from Digimon: The Movie, Terriermon from Digimon Tamers, Doraemon from Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future, Konekomaru Miwa from Blue Exorcist, Syaoran Li from Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card and Nataku from X. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Clamp Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Siblings Category:Non-Action Category:Neutral Good